Jack's Musical Gallery
Hello everyone, I thought I'd provide some sort of entertainment, so I opened Jack's musical gallery, featuring music of my particular pick. This is music I typically listen to when on chat, thinking I may as well add some nice background music to my experience. I hope you enjoy. Mario Gallery # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Birabuto Kingdom from Super Mario Land # Big Boss from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bowser from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bob-Omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Ultimate Koopa from Super Mario 64 Kirby Gallery # Butter Building from Kirby's Epic Yarn # Weird Woods from Kirby's Epic Yarn # Melody Town from Kirby's Epic Yarn # Outer Rings from Kirby's Epic Yarn # Boss Theme from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards # Rock Star from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards # Zero-Two from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards # C-R-O-W-N-E-D from Kirby's Return to Dreamland # Troubling Situation from Kirby: Squeak Squad # Air Fortress Kabula from Kirby Super Star Ultra # Heavy Lobster from Kirby Super Star Ultra # True Arena from Kirby Super Star Ultra # Galacta Knight from Kirby Super Star Ultra Legend of Zelda Gallery # Hidden Skill Training from Hyrule Warriors # Hyrule Field from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Zant Battle from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Horse Battle from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Majora's Wrath from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Song of Healing from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Stone Tower Temple from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Song of Storms from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Fire Emblem Gallery # Against the Black Knight from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance # On Black Wings from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance # Here we are! The Shepard's garrison! from Fire Emblem: Awakening # Divine Decree from Fire Emblem: Awakening # Zelgius the Brave from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn # Quiet Burn from Fire Emblem Fates Pokémon Gallery # Vs. Trainer from Pokémon Red and Blue # Vs. Champion from Pokémon Red and Blue # Wild Pokémon Battle from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire # Battle! Deoxys from Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green # Route 216 (Daytime) from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl # Nimbasa City from Pokémon Black and White # Vs. N - Final from Pokémon Black and White # Battle! Lysandre from Pokémon X and Y # Ranger Base from Pokémon Ranger # Cipher Peon Battle from Pokémon Colosseum # Entrance from Poképark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure # Gateway Colosseum from Pokémon Battle Revolution Donkey Kong Gallery # Ice Cave Chant from Donkey Kong Country # Fear Factory from Donkey Kong Country # Forest Frenzy from Donkey Kong Country # Disco Train from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Flight of the Zinger from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Lockjaw's Saga from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Bayou Boogie from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Haunted Chase from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Stickerbrush Symphoney from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Crocodile Cacophony from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Donkey Kong Rescued from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Cavern Caprice from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble # Nuts and Bolts from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble # Treetop Tumble from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble # Battle for Storm Hill from Donkey Kong Jungle Beat # Aerie Fortress from Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Metroid Gallery # Phendrana Drifts from Metroid Prime # Metroid Prime Essence Battle from Metroid Prime # Quadraxis Boss Theme from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes # Vs. Emperor Ing A from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes # Vs. Emperor Ing B from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes # Rundas Boss Theme from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Smash Bros Gallery # Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Melee # Meta Knight's Revenge from Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Ashley's Song from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Crash Bandicoot Gallery # Dr. N. Gin from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back # Dingodile from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped # Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped # Tiny Arena from Crash Team Racing # Pogo Painter from Crash Bash # Drain Damage from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex # Fahrenheit Frenzy from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex # Iceberg Lab from Crash Twinsanity # Warp Zone from Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Sonic the Hedgehog Gallery # Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Spring Yard Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Emerald Hill Zone (2 player) from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Mystic Cave Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Casino Night Zone (2 player) from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Metropolis Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Final Boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Ice Cap Zone, Act 1 from Sonic 3 and Knuckles # Death Egg Zone, Act 1 from Sonic 3 and Knuckles # Marble Garden Zone, Act 1 from Sonic 3 and Knuckles # Flying Battery Zone, Act 1 from Sonic 3 and Knuckles # Hydrocity Zone, Act 1 from Sonic 3 and Knuckles # Final Boss from Sonic 3 and Knuckles # Panic Puppet Zone, Act 2 from Sonic 3D Blast Megaman Gallery # Elec Man from Mega Man # Wood Man from Mega Man 2 # Dr Wily Stage 1 and 2 from Mega Man 2 # Dive Man from Mega Man 4 # Skull Man from Mega Man 4 # Knight Man from Mega Man 6 # Shade Man from Mega Man 7 # A Hero Returns from Mega Man 7 # Tornado Man from Mega Man 9 # Nitro Man from Mega Man 10 # Mega Water S from Mega Man: The Wily Wars # Dynamo Man from Mega Man and Bass # Opening Stage from Mega Man X # Chill Penguin from Mega Man X # Storm Eagle from Mega Man X # Boomer Kuwanger from Mega Man X # Opening Stage from Mega Man X2 # Crystal Snail from Mega Man X2 # Opening Stage from Mega Man X3 # Crush Crawfish from Mega Man X3 # Gravity Beetle from Mega Man X3 Ace Attorney Gallery # The Closing Argument from Dai Gyakuten Saiban # Joint Reasoning (Type A) from Dai Gyakuten Saiban # Joint Reasoning (Type B) from Dai Gyakuten Saiban # Joint Reasoning (Type C) from Dai Gyakuten Saiban # The Great Cross Examination - Moderato from Dai Gyakuten Saiban # Iris Watson - A Little Biographer from Dai Gyakuten Saiban # Strange People from Phoenix Wright: Spirit of Justice # Nahyuta Sahdmadhi - The Last Rites Prosecutor from Phoenix Wright: Spirit of Justice # Paul Atishon - A Vote for Atishon! from Phoenix Wright: Spirit of Justice Kingdom Hearts Gallery # Hand in Hand from Kingdom Hearts # Destiny's Force from Kingdom Hearts # Night of Fate from Kingdom Hearts # The Deep End from Kingdom Hearts # The Encounter from Kingdom Hearts 2 # The 13th Struggle from Kingdom Hearts 2 # Disappeared from Kingdom Hearts Final Mix # Rage Awakened from Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Miscellaneous PC Gallery # Megalomania from Undertale # Bonetrousle from Undertale # Spear of Justice from Undertale # Death by Glamour from Undertale # Spider Dance from Undertale # Hopes and Dreams from Undertale # Last Goodbye from Undertale Miscellaneous Nintendo DS Gallery # Jowd - A Captive of Fate from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective # Lynne - A Targeted Redhead from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective # The Last Desperate Struggle from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective # GHOST TRICK from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective # Dead Afterimage from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective Category:Music